Hydroelectric power generation generally involves harnessing the force of moving water to generate electricity. In most cases, an electric generator generates electricity from the potential energy of dammed water that drives a water turbine. Often, a hydroelectric power station may generate electricity for an entire area; however, some hydroelectric stations are controlled by and for a single entity, such as a factory. There are many factors involved in the operation of hydroelectric power stations. For example, constraints such as reservoir volume, the difference in height (i.e., the head) between the reservoir (forebay) and the water's outflow (tailrace), turbine efficiency, water flow rates, and even water rights can each have effects on the amount of power generated at any given time.
Managers and operators of hydroelectric power stations are often confronted with difficult operational and planning decisions. For example, determining appropriate flow rates through each turbine or combinations of turbines, pumped-storage times and volumes, and turbine replacement options are all decisions that may face each hydroelectric power station manager or operator. Additionally, these operators may need to evaluate operational policy, optimize the system, administer water rights and accounting, and prepare long-term resource plans. Unfortunately, current products do not provide accurate or efficient solutions for handling today's highly competitive water resources needs.